bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed!
LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed! is an episode that is also known as "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed II". Plot The Countertop Bob and Larry introduce the show normally for a change. They introduce the show normally and then go to QWERTY to get the letter. QWERTY says the letter is from a kid named Jessie Eggleston from Anaheim, California. Jessie wants to know that she has to deal with a rumor she started about her grandma and grandpa, and is wondering what she should do. Bob says they've tackled the problem of spreading rumors before and that they could do it again. Larry is pleased and knows a good story that just might help. It was another LarryBoy-themed episode. Larry said to roll the film. The Story The action begins on a moonlit night, where several people walk out of the theater. One child complained that he wasn't going to see it again. Another said that he could imagine the movie they saw, with still the same characters, but with a different setting, and a different storyline. A third said he thought it had some violence, and he would never write a story on it, again. They went to a dark alley. This reminded them of how the weed, and the rumor started. The weed was created because LarryBoy had knocked a weed plant over a telephone wire. The rumor started because people thought Alfred was a robot, because Alfred said he needed to recharge his batteries. The ground shook. Yep, the Rumor Weed is coming back. Alfred knew what must be done. What We Have Learned Larry thought that that was an awesome story. Bob liked it too. QWERTY and Jessie liked it as well. Bob said it was time to talk about what they learned, the song played, they got their verse, and talked about the moral of the story. Jessie said thanks and then Bob and Larry said good bye. But before they left, Larry said to hold on. Bob wondered what was going on. Larry came back dressed as MacLarry Norrius. Bob was confused. Larry said that next time, MacLarry and his friends - the Barber-Barians, will be making a return. Bob knew this would lead to trouble. Then they said their official good bye. Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''Forget about the Rain'' *''The Rumor Weed Song'' *''My New Sharply Dressed Best Friend For Life'' *''Good for the Grabbing'' *''Better than Gossips'' *''What We Have Learned (Ukulele) *''The Rumor Weed Song ''(The W's) Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Best Friends Forever "My New Sharply Dressed Best Friend For Life" What We Have Learned Song Ukulele Kid They Got a Letter From Jessie Eggleston QWERTY's Verse "Pleasant words are a honeycomb. Sweet to the soul, and health to the bones." - Proverbs 16:24 Continuity *The ukulele version of the What We Have Learned song is played ("Gideon: Tuba Warrior") *Luntar the Looter's plot song is in a car radio ("Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier") *MacLarry from "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" appears. *An avalanche of dodgeballs crash onto a person ("The Ballad of Little Joe") *Both the original and the W's versions of The Rumor Weed Song are sung again ("LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed") *"Forget About the Rain!" is sung to the tune of "Bellybutton" from "The Ballad of Little Joe". *Bruce Onion makes a brief cameo ("Celery Night Fever") *The silly song theme is brought back ("The Penniless Princess") *A factory blows up and eggs fall out of the sky ("An Easter Carol") *A whale swallows someone again ("Jonah - A VeggieTales Movie"), ("Pistachio") *Moose Lake is referenced again ("The End of Silliness?"), ("Jonah - A VeggieTales Movie"), ("Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush"), ("Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella") *StuffMart is referenced again ("Madame Blueberry"), ("Lyle the Kindly Viking"), ("Princess and the Popstar") *Two people wear cardboard cutouts of Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody. ("Toy Story"), ("Toy Story 2"), ("Toy Story 3") Allusions *'Alvin and the Chipmunks': A rig truck almost runs over three plush chipmunks laying on the street, but LarryBoy stops the truck and the truck flies into the air and crashes into a building. *'Toy Story': Two people wear cardboard cutouts of Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody. *'Indiana Jones': The title is a parody of "Raiders of the Lost Ark". *'The Ballad of Little Jo': The reporter disguises herself as a woodblock-playing male disco dancer. *'Lord of the Rings''': The movie they went to was pretty much "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring". Cast *LarryBoy *Alfred *The Rumor Weed *Bob *Petunia *Mr. Lunt *Pa Grape *Mr. Nezzer *Bruce Onion *Junior *Laura *Khalil *The Scallions *Annie *Percy Pea *Carrot and pea citizens *Previous citizens of Bumblyburg *Scooter *Jimmy *Jerry Category:Episodes Category:LarryBoy Category:Fanon Works Category:LarryBoy series Category:VeggieFan2000